Remaking of Starkit's Prophecy (Starwhisker's Hope)
by Teakat
Summary: We all have seen the horrors of Starkit's prophecy... And many have tried to remake it (And they are good!), but here is Teakat's remake of it. Starkit is born in ThunderClan, and with a name that makes her clan mates scowl. This is her story of how she grows in ThunderClan and impacts history.
1. Chapter 1

**We all know the famous, "Starkit's Prophecy" one of the worst stories made on Fanfiction, with a impossible purple cat and rainbow eyes that came to life all the time. But I have come to fix it!**

**I will try not to make it bad as Starkit's Prophecy xD**

**And this will take place around the After Last Hope time, but Silverpaw and Shadepaw are NOT in this.**

* * *

Jayfeather padded in the forest quietly, his ears folded down as he stepped carefully over every branch. That mouse-brain Icecloud, naming one of her kits, Starkit. The blind tabby already felt as if she'd already been rude enough to break the warrior code and mate with a cat outside the clan, but then have the audacity to name the third kit that. The tom shook his head.

_Why give her the name, Starkit? _He grumbled quietly, "At least she gave Redkit and Lakekit a normal name." He grunted, tossing his head up slightly so his head was pointed up at the sky. He huffed quietly, "What do you intend for her?" He asked quietly, cocking his head to the side, not getting an answer. He huffed loudly, shaking his head again, "Why do I even ask?" He continued to pad ahead, the kit still on his mind.

* * *

Icecloud huffed quietly, nuzzling each of her kits, "Oh my beautiful kits... You are so loved." She purred, staring down at the two larger kits. Redkit a reddish-brown she-kit with soft fur and Lakekit, a light brown she-kit with short fur. She then glanced over to her other kit, a very small black she-kit with white splotches on her fur, Starkit. Icecloud knew that the clan would be upset when she named her small kit Starkit, but every time she looked at the small she-kit's pelt it reminded her of the stars in the dark sky.

When she'd told Dustpelt and Foxleap what she was naming the kit, she saw their shock and surprise, but they accepted it quickly. The only problem came was when they asked who their father was. She was still thankful that Thornclaw spoke up saying he was the father. She had barely admitted to Jayfeather that their father was a ShadowClan cat, Owlclaw. The white she-cat let out another huff, nosing Starkit who let out a loud mewl, making Redkit and Lakekit start mewling as well.

Icecloud smiled softly, not noticing a golden-brown tabby padding in from behind, "They are beautiful kits, Icecloud." The she-cat turned quickly to see Thornclaw watching her, a plump squirrel by his paws. Icecloud frowned, lowering her head, "I can't thank you en-" She was interrupted by Thornclaw who gave a flick of his tail, "Don't worry about it, I am doing what I need to do and that is protecting my clanmate."

Thornclaw padded around her, carrying the squirrel again only to sit down, placing the squirrel in front of Icecloud, "I won't ask who their father is, Icecloud. But just know this, even if we're not mates and never have been, just know I will raise them as if they were my own." Icecloud jerked up, "T-t-t-t-t-thank you... Thank you." She mumbled, closing her blue eyes tightly. Thornclaw nodded, "Don't worry about it." He huffed, standing up quickly, "Have you slept? You should, it's best to sleep when you have kits." He padded out of the nursery quickly.

Icecloud turned her head to watch him leave. She let out a slow sigh before resting her head down beside her kits, mumbling, "Sleep well my kits." And soon Icecloud was dragged into sleep.

* * *

**I know, it doesn't start out like the original Starkit's Prophecy started, but I don't want a prophecy out right. **

**Oh and I changed the "ShadowClan mother moved to ThunderClan" Because I could really find no cat in ShadowClan that would leave. So I changed it to Icecloud having kits with a ShadowClan tom and then Thornclaw pulls a Thrushpelt and says he will take care of them.**

**And no, Icecloud and Thornclaw never liked each other romantically, they were friends most likely. Thornclaw did it, because he didn't want her to be in trouble like a good friend.**

**So anyway, I'm done getting that out of the way.**

**So review guys~**


	2. Chapter 2

Starkit huffed as she watched Redkit and Lakekit sleeping silently beside their mother, Icecloud. _How can they sleep? There is so much going on! _She glanced at the entrance of the nursery. She had the largest urge to run out of the den and squeal excitedly, but she didn't know why. She took slow steps away from her mother, her white paws twitching slightly. She padded to the entrance, her blue eyes wide as she poked her head out of the bramble thicket.

She saw Bramblestar talking to Squirrelflight, Sandstorm and Dustpelt sitting at the entrance of the elder den laughing, Graystripe and Millie grooming eachother and Snowpaw and Dewpaw play fighting with each other. She perked up, "Snowpaw! Dewpaw!" She mewled, running down the slope quickly. Not noticing some cats freezing as she padded quickly over to the two apprentices. Dewpaw stared down at Starkit, the happiness in his eyes just moments ago gone. Snowpaw stared at Starkit quietly, forcing a grin, "Oh, hey there Starkit." The white tom mumbled quietly, his ears flattening.

Starkit purred loudly, "Can you show me some battle moves?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Snowpaw glanced over to Dewpaw who let out a grunt, "Why not?" Starkit purred, "Perfect!" She grinned widely, "What are you going to show me first?" She asked, her tail twitching.

"Hm... Well since you're so small, we might as well try this one." Snowpaw grinned slightly, then shoved Dewpaw with his large paw, "Go on then Dewpaw, get on the ground." Starkit blinked in confusion as Dewpaw grunted stretching his body out on the ground. Snowpaw turned to Starkit, "Now, jump on his back! Eh I guess it will be fine if your claws are unsheathed... Dewpaw has pretty long fur, you probably won't even hurt him."

Starkit blinked before leaping onto Dewpaw's back, digging her claws into his fur, "Now what?" Dewpaw suddenly stood up, making Starkit squeal, tightening her grip on his fur, her back arching. Dewpaw shook out his fur as if trying to shake her off making Starkit mewl. Dewpaw smirked slightly, "Scared?" Which made Starkit scowl at him. Snowpaw purred loudly, "No this is what you can do when you are facing a larger cat, you can jump on his back... Even though it's more effective when there is more than one cat."

Starkit purred loudly until she heard a concerned meow, "Starkit?" She turned quickly to see Thornclaw watching her. "Thornclaw!" She made a leap to jump off of Dewpaw only to slam her head on the ground, "Ow!" Dewpaw flinched back as Thornclaw hurried over to her, "Starkit! Are you ok?" He asked quickly. Starkit lifted her head up slightly, "I'm fine." She smiled slightly. Thornclaw let out a soft sigh, "Thank StarClan..." He turned to stare at Snowpaw and Dewpaw who both flinched away from his gaze.

Thornclaw stared at them for a moment longer before picking Starkit up by her scruff. "Does Icecloud even know you're out?" Thornclaw huffed loudly. Starkit smiled widely, "Yes?" Thornclaw grunted looking unamused. The golden-brown tabby carried Starkit into the nursery, her mother and sisters still resting. Thornclaw placed the black kit with white splotches in the nest. Starkit perked up, staring at Thornclaw, "Why do I have to wait here?"

"Icecloud didn't even give you permission to leave." Thornclaw huffed, curling up in front of the nest. Starkit frowned slightly, "Yeah, but I just wanted to learn how to fight like a warrior..." She lowered her head, her blue eyes focusing on the ground. Thornclaw huffed, "It is fine, but you should be more patient to see if it is fine for you to go." He watched her softly, only looking away to see Redkit and Lakekit stirring slightly.

"What's going on?" Redkit asked, yawning loudly, her amber eyes cracking open. Lakekit her eyes closed tightly still as she moved her head to rest it on Starkit's pelt. "Starkit and I are just talking, Redkit." Thornclaw answered Redkit quickly. Lakekit opened her blue eyes slowly, her light brown fur bristling slightly, "Oh?" She rolled over on her side, smiling slightly up at Thornclaw. Redkit slowly stood up, arching her back before turning and pawing Icecloud's side, "Icecloud, get up. Thornclaw is here." Icecloud mumbled before lifting up her head slowly, cracking her blue eyes open.

"Thornclaw?" Icecloud mumbled watching the golden-brown tabby before purring, "Come to see the kits?" Thornclaw gave a slight nod, "Yes, after Starkit here was found in camp by herself." This made Icecloud gasp, "Starkit! You should've waited." Starkit groaned, "I know... I'm sorry." Redkit snorted sitting up, "Always getting into trouble." Lakekit nodded, "Yeah, you're going to be such a troublemaker when you're a warrior."

Thornclaw growled, "Hush, that isn't true, Starkit doesn't get into trouble." Redkit mumbled, "But some of the warriors says she's going to be trouble..." Icecloud huffed, "And they are wrong, Starkit isn't a troublemaker." Starkit frowned slightly, her ears folding slightly. She disliked it when her siblings said she was a troublemaker, she couldn't understand why.

Thornclaw huffed, standing up quickly, "I am going to speak to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight... There will be a ceremony next sunrise and I know three kits that will get their mentors." The tom smiled at the three kits who all perked up, excited. As their father left, Redkit turned to Icecloud, "Can we go out into the camp?" Icecloud went to answer only for Lakekit to add, "We won't get into any trouble!"

Icecloud sighed, "Fine." She stood up quickly as her kits ran to the entrance. Starkit ran ahead of Redkit and Lakekit, staring down the slope. She couldn't wait to be an apprentice.

She couldn't wait she show every cat that she wasn't a troublemaker and could do things right.


	3. Chapter 3

Starkit stared out of the nursery, her eyes wide as she saw Bramblestar starting to climb on the Highledge. She turned quickly watching Icecloud licking Redkit's shoulder quickly, "Why does it have to be so soon?" Icecloud sighed loudly, her blue eyes narrowing slightly as she finished cleaning the reddish-brown kit's pelt. Lakekit purred, "I can't wait!" She padded up next to Starkit, "I'm going to do everything I can to be warrior as quickly as I can!" Starkit purred loudly, "Try not to be warrior before me!" Redkit ran up between them, "Hah! It's obvious! I'm going to be warrior first!"

Icecloud shook her head before mumbling, "Oh, my little kits... It seems just as if it were yesterday when I kitted you three." She purred quickly, before nuzzling each of them quickly, "I am so proud of all of you." She sighed.

_"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting"_

Starkit perked up, frozen stiff for a moment before Icecloud nudged her forward, "Go on, follow your sisters." She started padding forward. Starkit watched quietly before padding after her mother quickly, her blue eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. She was finally going to be an apprentice. Who would her mentor be? What would they learn first?

She shook with excitement. As she hurried down the slope and sat beside her siblings, their eyes shining. Bramblestar stared down at the three before calling out with his booming voice, "_Redkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Squirrelflight_. _I hope Squirrelflight will pass down all she knows on to you." _He smiled at Squirrelflight who gave a small smile.

_"Squirrelflight_**, **_you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dustpelt, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and determined. You will be the mentor of Redpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Redpaw."_

He then turned to look at Lakekit, "_Lake__kit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lakepaw. Your mentor will be Leafpool_. _I hope Leafpool will pass down all she knows on to you." _Starkit saw the brown and white tabby jerk, her amber eyes wide with surprise.

_"Squirrelflight_**, **_you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be courageous and faithful. You will be the mentor of Lakepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lakepaw."_

The dark brown tabby heaved a sigh, instead of calling upon Starkit, he turned to look at Jayfeather, "I believe, before we give Starkit her apprentice name, Jayfeather wished to say something." Starkit blinked in confusion as she turned to look at Jayfeather, who huffed. "I have received a dream from StarClan recently. When Briarlight joined StarClan when the moon was high in the sky, I dreamt of the future Medicine Cat training beside of me." He huffed while Starkit stared confused, "A black she-cat with white splotches on her pelt."

Starkit gasped, "But I want to be a warrior!" She jumped up her pelt bristling. The warriors around her mumbled to each other.

"She has to be a Medicine Cat, doesn't she? StarClan showed Jayfeather."

"Yes, she must. I've seen many cats chosen by StarClan to become future Medicine cats, it's for the best."

"Poor thing, she really wants to be a warrior."

Starkit flinched. _Is this what StarClan wants me to be? A Medicine Cat? _She shuddered, imagining what it would be like being just like grumpy Jayfeather. She heard Bramblestar give a loud sigh, as Jayfeather continued, "Starkit has shown her wisdom and kindness to many cats and even patience even when cats scorned her for her name, she will be the next Clan's Medicine Cat."

Bramblestar turned to Starkit blinking, "Starkit, do you accept the post of apprentice of Jayfeather?" Starkit shuddered slightly, thinking _No! I don't want to! _She wanted to scream. But StarClan had sent him the dream of her training beside of him. She sighed letting out a stuttering mewl, "I do."

Jayfeather nodded, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other Medicine Cats." Starkit shuddered slightly, as Bramblestar huffed, "Star_paw _the good wishes of all the Clan will go with you." He nodded slightly.

The clan started to yowl, "Redpaw, Lakepaw, Starpaw!"

Starpaw on the other paw felt empty and unhappy as she knew she wouldn't be warrior now. But she knew it was for the best since StarClan did send Jayfeather the dream.

**Heheh, yeah I changed it a lot more from the Original.**

Yeah she's a Med Cat xD Yay, we now don't have Starstar or Gleamstar~

**Review guys~**


End file.
